colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
She Can’t Get Enough - BIGBANG
Descripción *'Título:' She Can’t Get Enough 180px|right *'Artista:' BIGBANG. *'Album:' BIGBANG Vol.1 *'Pista:' #2 *'Género:' Rap. *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 21-Diciembre-2006 Video full|center|400 px Daesung, G-Dragon, Taeyang, SeungRi, T.O.P Romanización GD/TOP Yeah, Oh! We’re back here ya’ll (Haha) You can’t get it up ya hear? So whatcha wanna do when uh? How ya doin’, uh? Yeah this is the BIGBANG (Right here) Yo listen Oh nal gurohge boji mara nege dagaoryo hajima norul sarangira midgo innun chingurul wihe Gurul phume angoso narul barabonun no janinhan i game e jomjom ppajyoduroga Haruharu gurohge nol majuanja irohge joshim joshimsurobge baby Just can't get enough nado nol wonhajiman buranhejyo nan otton ge orhun gonji gubuni anga she can't get enough she is addicted to my love we can get it on just take it slow Hwichongdenun naui gorum mada onthong noui senggagppuniya aningon anirago marhanun gon moripuningol Norul pihanun gonji norul gajiryonun gonji najochado ne maumul morugetjiman Bimilsuron momjitdul (Baby) Ogo ganun sumsoridul (Oh no) Witeroun shigandul Baby (Baby, my Baby~) Just can't get enough nado nol wonhajiman (My love~) buranhejyo nan (ne man) otton ge orhun gonji gubuni anga (nor wonhajiman) she can't get enough she is addicted to my love (Addicted to my love) we can get it on just take it slow (Take it slow~) (Uh, take it to the bridge) Noui modungol ijen wonhe ijen nal ni gyothe dugo shipho (ne gyothul ttonakajima) hajido mothal yegiman bamsewo honjadmallo that's what you want? I' ll give it to you Uh uh uh ye nado ara nol gajil su obdan god ttohan ne namja? nae chingu yeoja ringeot ttohan michil godman gatha onuldo nan tto unda Chadichan shimjangun ni irumul burunda Nol bomyo samkhinun ne ssudi ssun usumul nal chyodabonun noui nunun joyowasumul nega baran gurimun ige aninde galsurog giphoman jine onuldo werowojine She is addicted to my love (so much I love you girl)) she is addicted (never let you go never let me go) she is addicted to my love she can't get enough just take it slow Just can't get enough (I can‘t get enough girl) amuron marhajima (irohgedo na) nege dagawa modunge byonhandedo huhoenun anha (mar wonhajima) she can't get enough she is addicted to my love we can get it on just take it slow (Take it slow, Baby take it slow) Just can‘t get enough amuron marhajima (My Love) nege dagawa modunge byonhandedo huhoenun anha she can't get enough (She can‘t get enough) she's addicted to my love (She's Addicted to my love) we can get it on just take it slow Español GD/TOP Yeah, ¡Oh! Estamos de vuelta aqui para ustedes (Jaja) ¿No puedes levantarte y escucharme? Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer, uh? ¿Cómo estás, eh? Yeah, esto es BIGBANG (Justo aquí) Oye, escucha Oh! No me mires así No trates de conseguirme Mi amigo cree que eres su amor Me miras, mientras que estás en sus brazos Y caigo más profundo en este juego de sangre fría Día a día nos encontramos cara a cara Así que, con cuidado, con cuidado Nena No puedo tener suficiente También quiero estar contigo, pero me pongo nervioso. Porque ahora, no distingo lo malo de lo bueno Ella no puede tener suficiente Ella es adicta a mi amor Podemos conseguirlo sólo tomando las cosas con calma Cada asombroso paso que doy está lleno de recuerdos tuyos sólo mi mente me dice que pare ¿Debería evitarte o debería tratar de tomarte? Ni siquiera conozco mis propios sentimientos Tus movimientos astutos (Nena) y el sonido de tu respiración (Oh no) Son momentos peligrosos nena (Nena, mi nena~) No puedo tener suficiente También quiero estar contigo (Mi amor) pero me pongo nervioso (nervioso) Porque ahora, no distingo lo malo de lo bueno (Quiero estar contigo) Ella no puede tener suficiente Ella es adicta a mi amor (adicta a mi amor) Podemos conseguirlo sólo tomalo con calma (tomalo con calma) (Toma un respiro) En este momento quiero todo de ti Quiero que sigas a mi lado (No te alejes de mi lado) Practico esas palabras toda la noche, sabiendo que nunca las oirás ¿Eso es lo que quieres? te lo daré Uh uh uh ye Chica, Sé que no puedo tenerte ¿tu hombre? Eres la chica de mi amigo. Siento como si me volviera loco, y lloro otra vez esta noche Frio es tu corazón, que llama mi nombre Este sabor amargo lo trago cada vez que veo su cara Paro de respirar, cada vez que me miras oh, Esto no es lo que quería caigo más profundo conforme pasa el tiempo el sol se pone de nuevo Ella es adicta a mi amor (Te amo tanto chica) Ella es adicta (nunca te dejaré ir, nunca me dejes ir) Ella es adicta a mi amor Ella no puede tener suficiente, sólo tomalo con calma No puedo tener suficiente No digas una palabra sólo ven a mí No me arrepentiré de esto, a pesar que todo cambie (Quiero estar contigo) Ella no puede tener suficiente Ella es adicta a mi amor Podemos conseguirlo sólo tomando las cosas con calma (Tómalo con calma, Nena tómalo con calma) No puedo tener suficiente No digas una palabra (Mi amor) sólo ven a mí No me arrepentiré de esto, a pesar que todo cambie Ella no puede tener suficiente Ella es adicta a mi amor Podemos conseguirlo sólo tomando las cosas con calma Hangul Yeah, Oh! We’re back here ya’ll (Haha) You can’t get it up ya hear? So whatcha wanna do when uh? How ya doin’, uh? Yeah this is the BIGBANG (Right here) 오! 날 그렇게 보지 말아 내게 다가오려 하지마 너를 사랑이라 믿고 있는 친구를 위해 그를 품에 안고서 나를 바라보는 너 잔인한 이 게임에 점점 빠져들어가 하루 하루 그렇게 널 마주앉아 이렇게 조심 조심스럽게.. baby Just can’t get enough 나도 널 원하지만 불안해져 난 어떤 게 옳은 건지 구분이 안가 She can’t get enough she is addicted to my love we can get it on just take it slow 휘청대는 나의 걸음마다 온통 너의 생각뿐이야 아닌 건 아니라고 말하는 건 머리뿐인걸.. 너를 피하는 건지 너를 가지려는 건지 나조차도 내 마음을 모르겠지만 비밀스런 몸짓들 오고 가는 숨소리들 위태로운 시간들 baby Just can’t get enough 나도 널 원하지만 불안해져 난 어떤 게 옳은 건지 구분이 안가,, She can’t get enough she is addicted to my love we can get it on just take it slow 너의 모든걸 이젠 원해, 이젠 날 니 곁에 두고 싶어 (내 곁을 떠나지마) 하지도 못할 얘기만 밤새워 혼잣말로.. that’s what you want I’ ll give it to you 나도 알어 널 가질 수 없단 것 또한 네 남자? 내 친구 여자 란것 또한 미칠것만 같아 오늘도 난 또 운다 차다찬 심장은 네 이름을 부른다 널 보며 삼켜낼래 쓰니쓴 웃음을 나 처다보는 나의 눈은 조여와 숨을 oh 내가 바란 그림은 이게아닌데 갈수록 깊어만지네 오늘도 해는지네 she is addicted to my love.. (so much I love you girl) she is addicted.. (never let you go, never let me go) she is addicted to my love.. She can’t get enough/ just take it slow Just can’t get enough 아무런 말하지마 내게 다가와 모든 게 변한대도 후회는 않아. You can’t get enough she is addicted to my love we can get it on just take it slow Just can’t get enough 아무런 말하지마 내게 다가와 모든 게 변한대도 후회는 않아. You can’t get enough she is addicted to my love we can get it on just take it slow Datos Categoría:BIGBANG